Los susurros del viento
by Nea Kagamine
Summary: Len lleva una grata vida con su compañera de piso, Rin, hasta el momento en que cae rendido a sus pies: se enamora de ella. ¿Qué podrá hacer? Para ella es como su hermano... [ En proceso; Len X Rin; y tal vez haya más adelante algo de lemmon... ]


Muy buenas de nuevo por aquí. Volveré a tardar en escribir a causa de los estudios, pero creo que prefiero hacer esta historia con calma para hacerla bien.

Como todos sabréis, Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de _Yamaha Corporation_.

Espero que disfruten con este nuevo fic, a ver si me sale mejor que el otro.

Un saludo y disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

Tocamos la última nota de "Migikata no chou" y dimos nuestra última vuelta encima del escenario. Acabábamos de cerrar un concierto benéfico, con intención de irnos a casa a descansar.

Salimos al backstage y una Miku Hatsune enérgica y muy animada nos asaltó por la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal estáis chicos? - Soltó entusiasmada.

- Pues ahora mismo demasiado cansados, Miku, pretendemos ir a casa a descansar un poco, nos vendrá bien, ¿cierto, Rin?

Rin asintió con los ojos cansados. Su única intención era acurrucarse en la cama y dormir una noche larga y tranquila. Se le reflejaba en la mirada.

- Pero si la fiesta empieza ahora – Nos soltó de golpe, reteniéndonos – Vamos, quedaros…

- Otra vez será, Miku, no tenemos el cuerpo para más bailes. Vamos, Rin.

La abracé, colocándole el abrigo sobre los hombros. Ella se acercó cuanto pudo a mí. Sentí su calor en mi costado. No pude retenerme y me agaché hasta poder besar su pelo. Olía muy bien… Me dedicó una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas que tanto me desarman. Amo a esta mujer, pero no haré nada, puesto que siento que para ella soy como su hermano. Para mí, ella es mi otra mitad. Lo es todo. Mi reflejo, mi vida. Mi mundo en una persona rubia, bajita y refunfuñona.

- Hace una preciosa noche estrellada hoy, ¿verdad, Len? – Su voz me apartó de mis pensamientos para mirar al cielo.

- Verdad, lo ideal para Gemini…

La miré de reojo, aún con la cabeza en alto y vi como afloraba en su rostro una sonrisa tímida y de niña pequeña.

- Sí, para Gemini.

No dijo nada más que eso. Cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar otra de nuestras canciones. Era de la que acabábamos de hablar, Gemini. No podía estar más atado a esta rubia bajita. Por ella daría mi vida, si fuera necesario.

Noté como poco a poco me seguía la canción, hasta terminar agarrados de la mano, balanceándolas y cantando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entre risas y juegos en la calle, llegamos a casa. Ella echó a correr hacia adentro, jugábamos al pilla-pilla. Fui detrás, caminando despacio para darle tiempo. Cuando entré y cerré la puerta no se oía nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Riiiin, ¿dónde estáaaaas? Sal, que yo no muerdo… A no ser que me lo pidas.

Lo último me hizo reír. Acababa de imaginarme mordiéndole el cuello a Rin, cual vampiro. Que sangriento, ¿no?

Escuché un ruido arriba, sonreí maliciosamente, subí despacio las escaleras mientras tarareaba de nuevo Gemini. Empecé a rebuscar por las habitaciones, sabía que estaría escondida en algún armario o algo así. Volví a escuchar un ruido. Me asomé por el marco de la puerta, intentando agudizar el oído, y de nuevo oí un leve suspiro. Fui hacia donde provenía la respiración de antes. Era mi cuarto. Entré sigilosamente. Me paré a escuchar. Noté como se resbalaba entre la ropa de mi armario, las pataditas que daba me provocaban risa. ¿Se puede ser tan torpe? Ella sí, cosa que me hace enamorarme más de ella. Abrí de par en par las puertas del armario. La vi allí, acurrucada, con unos pantalones míos en la cabeza y enredada entre mis camisetas y chaquetas.

- Ho-Hola…

- Hola, pequeña.

La vi sonrojarse y alargué la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Era suave y cálida.

- Pillada.

Puso unos morritos de reproche. Eso ya era demasiado para mí. ¿Cómo me iba a resistir a esa mirada, a esos labios? La agarré colocándola en mi hombro. Ella gritó de sorpresa más que de miedo y empezó a patalear en mi pecho y darme puñetazos suaves en la espalda. Me acerqué a la cama y la tiré allí.

- ¿Tanto te gusta mi ropa como para ponértela en la cabeza?

- Esto… Eh… No, pero… Jo.

Me reí mientras le quitaba los pantalones de encima. Cada vez me resultaba más tierna.

- No te rías, idiota. Esto es tu culpa. Si no hubieras empez-.

- No, yo no empecé, fuiste tú – Espeté cortándola en medio de la réplica.

Me miró fijamente. ¿Se ha enfadado?

- Idiota – Repitió al fin.

No, está como siempre. Sonreí y la libré de las camisetas que arrastró consigo al salir del armario. Lo volví a colocar todo en su sitio y agarré el pijama.

- Voy a ponerme el pijama, ponte el tuyo también. ¿Te apetece un chocolate antes de ir a dormir?

Ella asintió, la ilusión estaba reflejada en sus ojos. Esos ojos que me hechizaban y no les podía negar nada. Se levantó y salió de mi habitación para ir a la suya. Me puse el pijama pensando en sus morritos y mis perversas imaginaciones volvieron de nuevo a mi mente. Recogí mi ropa, metiéndola en el armario. Noté que allí aún residía su fragancia. Sonreí y negué despacio, acariciando los pantalones que hace un rato estaban en su cabeza…

Al cabo de cinco minutos, bajé a preparar los chocolates a la cocina y la esperé allí. Mi mente jugaba con su figura: me hacía verla enfadada, sonriendo, feliz, sonrojada,… Y yo no podía evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, como solía hacer…

- ¡Qué buena pinta tiene, Len! Gracias.

Sonrío, se la veía feliz. Vestía una camiseta ancha y algo larga… Y ya. No había más a la vista que esa camiseta. Me imaginé que traería puesta la ropa interior… Pero mi cara se puso roja.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, sí… ¿No tenías algo más de ropa? Y esa camiseta es muy vieja… ¿Quieres una camisa mía?

- Ah, sí, tenía algo más de ropa, pero me gusta ir a sí. Y por mí estupendo si me dejas una camisa tuya.

Me di cuenta de que traía una camisa de pijama. Me la desabroché y se la ofrecí. La aceptó, vacilando un poco…

- No pretenderás que me la ponga contigo mirando, ¿no?

- Eh... No, no…

Me di la vuelta, mientras ella se subía la camiseta y la dejaba en uno de los taburetes de su lado. Se reflejaba su cuerpo en la puerta de la nevera… Me entró curiosidad, pero si seguía mirando posiblemente iba a ocurrir que algo se… Se levantara, así que aparté la vista y miré al suelo.

Al cabo de un rato escuché de nuevo su voz diciéndome que ya podía mirar y me giré sobre mí mismo. Le sentía de muerte. Llevaba el primer par de botones de la camisa sin abrochar. Estaba realmente sexy.

- Te sienta bien… Muy bien – Noté su sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y sonreí -. Terminemos el chocolate y vayamos a dormir. ¡Buen provecho!

Su risita invadió mi corazón… Oh, que mona. Está preciosa.

Terminamos el chocolate y lavé las tazas. Me acerqué a ella, que estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes y medio tumbada en la barra.

- Vamos, pequeña. Es hora de dormir.

- Ay, llévame en cuello.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Cuello!

Se me lanzó encima. Por no dejarla caer, casi me caigo yo.

- Oye, con cuidado, burra – Sonrío como si fuera una niña buena; le acompañé la sonrisa y negué despacio con la cabeza -. Eres de lo que no hay.

Y por eso me encanta. Es única. Y siempre va a ser… Mía… Hasta que aparezca otro que conquiste su corazón. Arg.

Subí las escaleras con ella en los brazos y me dirigí a su cuarto.

- No, Len, aquí no. Contigo, por favor. Quiero dormir contigo…

"¿Conmigo? Perfecto… Nada me gustaría más, así podré tocarte… Entera". Y mi mente volvía a jugármela.

Corregí el rumbo y fui hasta mi cuarto. La senté al final de la cama. Cerré la puerta y aparté las sábanas.

- Venga, entra. No cojas frío.

Gateó hasta la almohada y se metió dentro. Me tumbé a su lado. Apagué la luz mientras notaba como se acurrucaba contra mi cuerpo. Nos arropé bien y la abracé.

- Buenas noches, Len.

- Sueña cosas bonitas, pequeña.

Y nos dormimos, los dos, con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
